heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Siege of Winterfell
The '''Siege of Winterfell '''is a battle in Game of Thrones. It is the final battle against the undead Night King and his legion of undead. Prelude After thousands of years in slumber, the undead Night King awoke with his army of the dead to wage war on the living, and wipe out all life, and eventually managed to breach the Wall and invade the North. The North was still recovering from the Battle of the Bastards and did not have the manpower needed to fight the White Walkers, so King Jon Snow sought the aid of Queen Daenerys Targaryean, who had invaded Westeros with her army of Dothraki, Unsullied, and Dragons. Despite some initial hostility, the two were able to convince the evil Queen Cersei Lannister to a parlay in King's Landing, where Jon presented a captured Wight that Jon and group of other had captured in a hunt, at the cost of one of Daenerys's dragons. Cersei lied and claimed she would sent her armies north, but in truth, kept them in reserve, hoping that both the heroes, and undead would wipe themselves out. On the way back to Winterfell, Jon bent the knee to Daenerys in order to ensure their alliance. While Cersei did not send anyone north, her brother, Jamie went north, believing the White Walkers to be a threat. At the same time, Prince Theon Greyjoy, and a group of Ironborn loyal to him, rescued his sister, Yara Greyjoy who went back to the Iron Islands to reclaim them from her evil uncle, Euron Greyjoy, while Theon and his men went north. Other factions who took part in the battle were the armies of the Vale, the Night's Watch, Free Folk, and Brotherhood without banners. As the undead continued to march south, they sacked Last Hearth, killing all of House Umber and turning them undead, and by the following evening, they arrived at Winterfell. Bran Stark, who had become the Three Eyes Raven told the defenders that the Night King was coming for him, as he could see into the past, and the Night King intended to destroy the past, so he was placed in Winterfell's Weirwood garden, guarded by Theon and his men. As the defenders awaited the arrival of the White Walkers on a cold, dark and starless night, they sought to ease their fear and try and build up what little courage they had by repairing friendships that had grown sour, telling jokes, making new friends, reuniting with old friends and companions, and said farewells to friends and loved ones. Even Arya Stark and her friend Gendry Waters had sex and slept with each other, not knowing if they would ever get the chance to do so again. But eventually, the Undead arrived. The Battle The Dothraki, Unsullied, and armies of the Vale, the Direwolf Ghost and some Free Folk and Brotherhood took the fields surrounding Winterfell's enterance, while the non-combatants, including Tyrion Lannister, Sansa Stark and Gilly and baby went to the Winterfell crypts for their safety. The walls were manned by Northern troops, Free Folk, and Night Watchmen, while the Dragons Drogon and Rgaegal flew Jon and Daenerys to a cliff to view in an over watching position Trenches and trebuchets had been placed along the fields as well. The defenders waited in darkness, until finally the sorceress Millisandre arrived to lend aid. Using her magic, she lit the Dothraki's swords on fire, renewing their confidence. She then sought refuge in Winterfell. The Dothraki charged along eith Jorah and Ghost. The trebuchets were also fired at the undead, causing them to lose numbers before swords clashed. The Dothraki smashed into the undead, and though their flaming swords allowed them do slay countless wights, the sheer number of undead overwhelm them, and they retreated. The undead however, pursued the Dothraki and mashed into the defenders. Though Drogon and Rhaegal incinerated many with a flyby attack with Daenerys and Jon riding them, the Wights continued to come. Jon and Dany then saw the Whitewalkers themselves appear from the forest, but were overwelmed by a dark wind from the Night King. The wind overcame the defenders as well, and soon everyone was fighting in a dark cloud. Eddison Tollett, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch was killed in this fighting. Jon and Dany began to search for the Night King in the cold wind, but all they could see were the retreating defenders. As the defenders poured into Winterfell, the Unsullied guarded the entrance at the cost of many lives. Archers began to fire on the advancing wights, downing many until the Unsullied began to retreat. Seeing as they would soon be backed into a corner, Grey Worm, the commander of the Unsullied signaled for the archers to signal Dany and Jon to light the trenches with their dragons, but the clouds were too thick for them to get the signal, so Ser Davos Seaworth, one of the rampart commanders ordered the archers light the trenches with flaming arrows, but the cold hair kept the trenches from igniting. As this happened, the unsullied retreated into WInrerfell, Melisandre lite the trenches with her magic. With the trecnhes lit, the last of the outer defenders fled inside. Allowing Jon and Dany more targets with their dragons. And yet, the Wights stopped in their tracks, in perfect formation. Durring this pause, Theon apologized to Bran for his crimes, but Bran told him that everything he had done, brought him to where he belonged. Bran then warged into the Winterfell ravens to seek the Night King... and found that he had ressurected the fallen dragon Viserion and turned him into his mount. With a simple gesture, the Night King ordered his army to cross the trench. Though many died from the fire, soon enough bodies were pilled up to put a gap in the fire, allowing the dead to cross without being burned. The defenders quickly manned the walls and fired arrows at the wights. Just then, Jon saw the Night King and began to pursue him. The wights began to climb over the walls and eachother until they reached the defenders. Soon fighting took place on the walls. Some wights even managed to evade the defenders and reach the ground, where they engaged the ground defenders. At this time, Arya entered the fight, while a Wight Giant breached the gate, and killed Lady Lyanna Mormont, head of House Mormont, but not before she stabbed him in the eye. Sandor Clegane, a member of the brotherhood, began to think that the battle was lost and refused to enter the fighting, but another member, Beric Dondarrion convinced him otherwise when he showed him that Arya had not given up and needed help. In the sky, Jon and Dany pursued the Night King above the clouds, and an ariel battle took place. Meanwhile, Arya, while retreating, entered the Winterfell library, only to find the Wights had entered it. Using her stealth skills learned from her time training as an assassin, she evaded them. But more burst into the room she entered and pursued her. Fortunetly, Sandor and Beric rescued her, but Berric was killed. Arya and Sandor escaped into another room where they found Mellisandre who told Arya that her prophecies about her had come true, Arya had become an assassin who killed others. Then as the wights began to break into the room, she asked Arya what must be said to the God of Death? Arya's reply was "Not today." Arya then rejoined the battle. Back in the godswood, the undead breached the sacred ground, and began to engage the Iron Born. The Night King them swooped down and destroyed one of Winterfell's walls with Viserion's breathe, only to be engaged by Jon, who managed to dismount the Night King, who fell to the ground, but was not killed. Seeing this as a chance to win, Dany ordered Drogon to kill the Night King with fire breathe... only to find that Fire Breathe did nothing. As she stared in shock at the Night King, he stared back... with a chilling smile At the same time, Jon and Rhaegal fell due to extensive wounds, but they were not dead. Jon drew his sword and tried to intercept the Night King, only for him to raise the fallen dead as new wights. Befire Jon could reach the Night King, he was surrounded by wights. Soon every fallen defender had become undead. But the Night King continued into Winterfell, and into the Godswood, accompanied by his White Walker generals. Soon, the Night King's influence spread into the crypts, causing the dead of House Stark to rise and attack the non combatants. Many civilians were slaughtered., Sansa and Tyrion prepared for the end. Above ground, Theon's men were being cut to shreds. Dany cut a path through to the castle, allowing both her and Jon to enter, but Drogon was ambushed by swarms of wights and overpowered. Dany was dismounted, while Drogon took to the air hoping to shake his attackers. Before Dany could be killed, she was rescued by Jorah. As Jon searcged for the Night King, he saw the other heroes and defenders being overhelmed and slaughtered. Theon's men continued fighting until they were out of arrows and men, and only Theon was left. Viserion crashed into Winterfell and engaged Jon, buying the Night King and his generals all the time they needed to enter the godswood. Soon, Theon and Bran were surrounded. Theon knew he was no match for the Night King, but when Bran called him a good man and thanked him, Theon charged the Night King, only to be killed. The Night King advanced towards Bran, and the two stared at each other. It seemed that all hope was lost. The defenders were being slaughtered, the civilians were being massacred, Viserion kept Jon from engaging the Night King, and the Night King reached for his sword intending to kill Bran. But just as it seemed the world was doomed and the Night King had won, Arya snuck past his generals, and lunged at him from the shadows only to be grabbed by the throat. But before he could finish her off, she used her slight of hand to drop her Valaryion Steel dagger, catch it, and drive it into the Night King's chest. Arya destroyed the Night King, the White Walkers, Wights, and saved the world. Aftermath Although the Night King had been destroyed along with his army, the losses the defenders suffered were heavy. Half of the Dothraki, Unsullied, Northerners, and Vale troops had been lost. Daenery's Khal, Qhono was one of the casulties, along with Lady Alys Karstark, ending the Karstark line. Jorah Mormont shortly died from wounds after the Night King's deathm bringing House Mormont to extinction. The Siege of Winterfell also took a toll and Daenery's sanity. After losing one of her most trusted allies, and half of her forces, she succumbed to Targaryean madness in the later Siege of King's Landing, and became just as great a threat to the world as the Night King was. Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:Justice Scenario Category:About Heroes Category:Deaths